User talk:Kuro Selas
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Rules Hey Kuro, i wanted you to check out the rules and stuff i created, they need edits lol but anyways Our Rules & Policy Welcome To the Wiki Welcome to the Fan GMA Created Characters wiki. This wiki is a host to many Fan game/manga/anime created characters. In here users can create characters related to their favourite games, without forgetting to keep the articles clean and simple of course, and comment on other users creations using the article's talk page. Whenever a character is added the user must verify if there is a page for the game/manga/anime/movie the character is related to, if not the page must be created or a request for its creation must be made. Introduction Writing is more than just a means by which humans are able to communicate facts. It is an art, allowing us to not just communicate opinions, ideas and emotions, but to express them. Fanon is the creation is supplementary canon separate from the official sources. This isn't the same as fanfiction - fan-written stories based on the canon. It is an attempt at adding to the worlds of our favored games & anime in ways that their creators cannot- it is our own ideas and creations, written by fans for fans. For some, it is a vent for creativity, allowing a writer to use a pre-existing universe and set of conventions, places, characters, and so on to set their stories in. But for the most part, much Fanon ends up as poorly written wastes of space on the server, with no creativity and skill put into it. These Rules is, and will be, a work in progress. It may diverge wildly from the subject, and it may deal with some aspects in unneccessary or inadequate detail. It may be long and rambling and hard to plough through, but I hope that people who stick with it are able to pull the essentials of writing Fanon or Fanfiction from it. More importantly, I hope you enjoy it - I've tried to use a humorous and informative format, with witticisms and observations hidden for those who want to go hunting for them. If you have recommendations you'd like to make, requests of us, or suggested text or image content, do so! The Admins & Their Duties The Fanon Administration believes in Spirit of the Law; meaning that they have the right to interpret the law within limits. The Spirit of the Law allows that an admin can decide to give leniency to certain violations if they feel that they had proper reason. The Administration is picked by the Head Admin(s); a person can recommend other users to convince the Head Admin(s). The number of active administrators will not exceed a limit to be set by the current Head Admin. Bureaucrat permissions will only be given to a Head Administrator. An Administrator's job is to regulate articles (i.e. make sure they are up to quality standards), to ensure the peace of the Fanon, to ensure the organization of the Fanon, to ensure the law of the Fanon is being followed, and to help users create quality work. Administators are still subject to the rules of the Fanon themselves. A Head Administrator's job is the same as that of a normal Administrator's job, along with the following responsibilities: To ensure the Administration is fair and just, to ensure the Administration is not corrupt and biased, to ensure the rights of the users if the admins are given, and to pick appropriate users for roles as Administrators. R.E.S.P.E.C.T. *Respecting, as our resident lyrical wordsmith highlights, disagreements are inevitable on a fanon site, with such a wide array of styles and opinions. When they do arise, please try to keep the discussions of the subject civil; rather than reduce yourself to yelling obscenities at someone you can't agree with, agree to disagree and move on. If they're the initiators, take the high ground - responding in kind risks spilling out onto talk pages for articles and even other users, attracting the attention of the Admins, and earning you a ban. *Members are generally proud of their articles, and do not take too kindly to others' editing of them without permission, especially with changes to content and events. Even for minor edits, such as spelling/grammar revision, try to leave at least a small message on the talk page for the article, or consult with the creator on their user talk page, just as a polite notification. In some cases, even these well-meaning edits may be misplaced - some things, such as the names for characters, ships or planets, may not be misspellings at all. The Appearance *Characters missing an infobox, a description for appearance and personality, or have them but are severely lacking, will be deleted on sight by the administration. Articles, when first created, should at least have these key details. Under Maintenence excuses are not tolerated. The same goes for articles about Special moves, Techniques, Land, Village, etc. if they lack infoboxes and/or sections that are important to the article. Deletions should be named with a reason. *Owner's of articles lacking in grammar, formatting, or overall quality will be contacted by an administrator who will make known the violation, and then give a set time (depending on what problems there are with the article) for them to fix it, before the article in question will be deleted. *Images of explicit content are not allowed on the Fanon; all such images will be deleted on sight, and the user may face other punishments. Cursing within Dialogue is allowed, but not within other content *Godmodding under any circumstances is not allowed within the Fanon. An abilities section with godmodding (depending on the severity) will be either, wiped completely by an admin, or messaged on the pages talk page and given a set amount of time before it is wiped. The definition of Godmodding is to be interpretted by the Administration. Harrassment of any kind towards other users is forbidden; users that harrass another user will be subject to punishment. Originality Now, we all know how many characters are close related or resemble the canon characters. Now there is nothing wrong of being the same race and having some things that are close like Deadpool & Deathstroke they look the same but are completely different. Deadpool has powers ranging from Wolverine to Nightcrawler and talks a lot while Deathstroke is a combat expert, quite, calm, and so on. However, mixing up the name or even copying the storyline is not original. Be imaginative. Crossovers Now, crossovers ideas are very great but it can also be a very bad idea. It’s a double-edged sword. And what I mean by it, if crossing-over two universes make sure it’s understandable and realistic such as Metorid & Halo would be a great idea. What would happen if Samus crashed landed on Planet reach hours before its demise. She meets the members of noble team, and with her help could they prevent planet reach’s destruction? (Good) Now what if DBZ opened a dimension to the mortal Kombat universe and challenged them to mortal Kombat? (BAD) The Reason why it’s bad is because for one reason DBZ is entirely different from Mortal Kombat and lets face it DBZ will destroy Mortal Kombat with one blast. Spammers Spam is not tolerated on Fanon and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. · Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. · Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. · Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. · Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. · An article that contains information about an actual attribute of the Naruto universe, but lacking anything fan-made. Articles deemed as spam are deleted on sight. Advertisement Is Bad & Good Advertisement of non-wiki sites is forbidden, but we don’t if you post blogs to visit other fanon sites or wiki sites. English English is the site's primary language, fortunately, we will look into other languages in the nearby future. Don’t Do It As well as the previously stated, Plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a punishment to be determined by the administration. There is a fine line between inspiration and plagiarism, but new users seem to dance back and forth across that line with gleeful abandon - it is acceptable to use profile images, serving as visual inspiration for your own class, so long as it is not a direct copy-paste. Make sure that what you create is original, and doesn't borrow too heavily from other series. If you can, attribute what you do take to where you got it from. Vandalism Vandalizing an article is not allowed, and users found guilty of such an act are subject to punishment. Banished & Redemption If a user is punished or has one of their articles partially wiped or deleted, they have the right to contact another admin if they feel these actions were unjust. The administration will investigate your claims and reach a verdict. If the admin is found guilty of being unjust, they will be punished accordingly. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 18:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sorry, for not being on like all day today lol, but anyways, i been trying to create a template page for the mortal kombat characters, normally it worked on the fanon site, but for some reason it's not working. I created a page but its not the samething as a template page. Can you help me out with this? Also i have been thinking we are going to need alot of help on the wiki and i don't think 3 ppl can do all this, so we can ask other users on the Mk wiki to pitch in and stuff what do you think? Regards, τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Soul NP I hadn't much time today either. I already tried to create that template too and I don't know why it's not working. I agree with you we need a lot more people. I will create a blog post on the wiki to see if anyone can help us. Can you do that too? Regards Kuro Selas 22:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yah, i will sorry if you have done it aleady, Well besides that i am going to try to work on the other things. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) hey kuro i think we should make a dragon ball z cause i have alot of character pictures not much on the dragon ball side but u decide hey kuro kuro sorry to bother you how do you do grid about the characters information regards :Scorp_zero example for what i mean. cyro age 27, height 5,7inches, weight 175 inches yeah some thing like that in a grid Actually... You can help me, Kuro. Sorry if this kinda bothers you, but, as I said in my notes on Sek, I am no artist. I can't draw worth crap. I'd be extremely grateful if you could add some life to Sek with some of your own art... God, I have weird ways of wording things. Either way, I'm asking if you can, maybe, draw Sekachi. I don't have a particular deadline, so if you choose to help me with this, you take all the time you need. Give me a name before I kill you. 13:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thank ya, thank ya. As I said, you have my gratitude. And speaking of artwork, I just looked at Soul's Allison drawing, and I almost passed out from amazement. He's pretty dang good, ain't he? Oh... well, I see the resemblence. Anyway, take all the time you need. I can't work paint to save my life, either, so don't feel bad.﻿ Ok by the way don't forget to sign. Kuro Selas 19:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Yes, mother. Give me a name before I kill you. 03:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Do you think a Bleach/ Dragon Ball crossover fan fiction, would be an okay idea? Pros #Both specialize in close combat, and ki related attacks. #Both contain transformations, that make a character twice as powerful as before. #I believe that the swords from Bleach, with the Spiritual power idea, can pierce a Saiyan's body. #The Saiyans would use swords also, to even the field. #There could have been a Saiyan turned Hollow, which would make a great enemy. #Since Trunks, and Gohan were the only two characters to use a sword, maybe they would be only be the characters to come from Dragon Ball, to participate in combat. #Both animes, in their real story arcs, take place in both the living world, and some sort of afterlife world. Cons #If written incorrectly, the Saiyans could overpower Bleach. #There aren't too many transformations in Bleach, as opposed to the 4 transformations of a Saiyan (1-4). If there were more cons, I would type them down. Probably, the only reason there are not too many cons, is because I think it is a good idea. I would like to know what you think. Don't hold back, because I was thinking of doing this project, and I need another's point of view. TitaniumBardock 18:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What's on your mind Hey Kuro, Well i have been doing some thinking while i was working on team phantom, that i would be eaiser that you create the templates for the characters, i can't for some unknown reasons, and well i giving up on that lol. I can however work on the manga and anime things like the naruto page and etc....thats eaiser for me lol. So far i am 30% done with it, i wanted to ask on how you want it done. I only listed the arcs so far. Should i include summiers for the anime/manga for each one of just one big summary? Thanks, τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Property Template I don't mean to bother you, but, how do you do the property template? You said it would look good on the Broly Jr. page (along with Character box, which I found), and I really want to do it. Point is, is there a special phrase I have type out or something? Also, when you get a chance, tell me what you think about the Bleach/DB crossover above. Soul said it's a good idea, if done properly, now I would like your opinion. Please. Thank you for your time. TitaniumBardock 00:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for answering. Both the Bleach Question, and Property. I didn't know you answered the property question on the Broly Jr. page. I must've been lost in conversation with Soul. Again, thank you. TitaniumBardock 00:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The property template looks cool. Especially since the backround behind it is black/gray (red, and black go well together). As for the Bleach/Dragon Ball Project, I can type it here on this wiki right?, or is this wiki only for the fanon characters? Either way, I'm going to start think up the beginning story, title, and beginning characters today. TitaniumBardock 19:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Also, thank you for answering the question about posting the Bleach/DB story on this wiki. I thought it would be completely for characters. TitaniumBardock 21:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool edit to the template, it looks much better. Also, I read Vengeance. It looks very good! Do you plan to continue it? If so, how far? TitaniumBardock 21:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing is... I can't think of a name for the crossover. "Dragon Bleach", sounds weird. "Bleached Ball", sounds tacky. "Dragon Sword", maybe? I don't think, "Gohan, and Trunks is going on a Journey to kill a bunch of Hollows", is going to work. I think "Dragon Sword" may work best. What do you think? TitaniumBardock 22:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'll get started right now! TitaniumBardock 23:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Of Must Urgency Hey there. I have a question about your wiki, or more specifically a certain aspect of your wiki. I've noticed that on all user's userpages, there is a small poll-like thingy in the top right corner. My question is (for other wikis) how would I go about adding something like this? I would greatly appreciate an answer and thanks again. -KidVegeta Cooltext.com Face it Kuro, Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance needs a spunky title logo! Take a look at Dragon Sword's title logo. Take that, and imagine it "Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance" style. Here is the website--> http://cooltext.com/. It's full of cool logo backgrounds, cool logo fonts, colors, all sorts of happy stuff. I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, don't forget to answer KidVegeta's question up above, in case you didn't. He's a cool guy. TitaniumBardock 00:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro. I'm trying to think what Gohan, and Trunks would be called if they became a special kind of Shinigami (Soul Reaper), since they are very different from regular shinigami. Should they be called Doragon Shinagami (Dragon Soul Reaper), or, Saiya-jin Shinigami (Saiyan Soul Reaper)? I think it should be Doragon Shinigami, 'cause it sounds really cool, plus I have a special attack for the two called, Dragon Slayer, plus again, most of their special attacks, and moves are named "Dragon ''(insert move)". What do you think? TitaniumBardock 23:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your thoughts. I guess naming every move Dragon () would be weird. It was just a thought at that time. Again thank you. TitaniumBardock 17:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can make one for ya. I'll make it as best as I can. TitaniumBardock 22:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I've got two... I swear, they should be a little bigger. Are they okay? I can make more if it is necessary...TitaniumBardock 22:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I couldn't respond to your question sooner (about liking Mortal Kombat). I haven't really played Mortal Kombat lately. As a matter of fact, I only played it once at my friends house. When I did play it, I thought it was cool, because it was similar to Tekken, and The Dragon Ball Budokai series. Although, I did get owned. I have all of the Jak games, and all of the Ratchet series (except for Quest for Booty, 'cause I don't have internet connection on my PS3, and it is only downloadable), don't mean to brag. As a matter of fact, Ratchet and Clank, and Jak and Daxter were the fist two games I have ever gotten, and I enjoy every megabyte it has. I am a proud owner of the Ratchet Games, Jak games, and Dragon Ball Games. Also, I hope the logos are okay. I have one more, if you don't like the first two. I feel as though I have let you down. I apologize. TitaniumBardock 23:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying that I have not let you down. My favorite Ratchet Game is "Up Your Arsenal", but "A Crack in Time" (PS3) is a close second. In the Jak series, I like Jak 3 better, 'cause it is bigger, more weapons, and powers, and just stands out more than the others. By the way, if you get a PS3, you'll love the Ratchet Games. Tool of Destruction (first PS3 game), and A Crack in Time (third PS3 game) are plain awesome. You will not be disappointed. For the Wiki logo, I guess I like the Full Name one (the first). Although, I want it to be big enough to put on the home page. If someone can make a better one, I won't be hurt, but we'll probably stick with these for now. TitaniumBardock 23:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Gohan's High School Class Gee, I wonder how Gohan's class acted when a substitute came in? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhG__-Ql8_I Yeah, I know, it's Naruto, but it's the closest thing I could find that was related to anime with this audio. I hope you enjoy it! TitaniumBardock 23:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Everthing is okay. I'm just looking up important information for it. There some things I need to be reminded about Bleach. Good luck with the comedy section in Vengeance. It should be funny, because seeing Jin have a sense of humour should be amusing! Haha! TitaniumBardock 23:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sister Mary Elephant Yeah, that video was insane! The first time I watched it, I was crying from laughing too hard! I'll let Soul see it too. I'll bet he'll get a kick out of it! If I had a substitute teacher like that, I would have a heart attack from laughing so much, if her yell doesn't get to me first! TitaniumBardock 16:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I checked out the new section you recently made in Vengeance. It looks... intrigueing! If ya know what know mean. I am interested in reading more. Great job! TitaniumBardock 17:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) /* Question. */ Whats that thing up in the top? Oh thats not the question, well anyways the question is ...my friend well okay you remember the time when i told you i was helping out a friend creating some of the charaters and yata yata and yes its a girl, her name is Chelsea, anyways she wanted to know if she can post up her story/manga up in this fanon wiki. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. I get that way sometimes too, but I push myself to just finish it, and I don't delete it, because that'll mean that is was a waste of my time, and I always take pride in my work. Although, there was 1 page that I had deleted, but it was a little extreme, in a comedic sense. TitaniumBardock 20:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the soul reaper's phone's name. I couldn't remember. At least I was close though... well, sort of. TitaniumBardock 20:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) /* If you don't mind */ If you don't mind me asking, oh where's my manners? Chelsea friends however call me by my middle name Inane or you can use you can call me Dizz. Either one is fine lol. Anyways great to be here thanks to Soul and well i hope we can get along in the near future. Anyways back to the question i was hoping that you know how many infoboxes can we have on one page? Oh doesn't make sense =p okay better question i tried creating 'Yuri' using the regular infobox but it only reaches to 11 and i was hoping it can reach alot more. pleasure to meet you see yah ^_v love. ディジーエンジェル 11:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Check-Up Got any pages that need to be checked? I'll be more than happy to check, 'cause it's mah job. My job slogan: ''"Don't regret any action you take, because it was the right action to take.". Wait, that's my manliness slogan. Here's my Grammar Checker Slogan: "Your mistake is my job intake". TitaniumBardock 00:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC)